1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to integrated circuit memory devices and, more particularly, to dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
The evolution of sub-micron CMOS technology has resulted in significant improvement in microprocessor speeds. Accordingly, there is an increasing demand for large dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices with high density, speed and performance. In a DRAM device, each memory cell consists of one transistor and one capacitor. The cell has no amplification function and requires periodic refreshing to protect the data stored in the cell from corruption or decaying over time. Limitations on power consumption and small capacitances of cell capacitors result in low values of the signals available from memory cells. These signals are also subject to various noises that may make them unstable, while operation of DRAM devices requires reliable timing and detection of rising and falling edges of data and control signals.
In a DRAM device, data and control signals by are typically digitized before the signals are asserted by a respective receiving circuit of the device. Signal digitizing typically is performed using input buffers. An input buffer is generally a digitizing circuit that comprises a differential amplifier as in input stage and a Schmitt-type triggering circuit as an output stage. The differential amplifier conventionally has one input responsive to the signal being digitized and the other input responsive to a reference voltage. The reference voltage is generated within the DRAM device and may vary depending on loading conditions of digit lines, supply voltage, and the like. One illustrative example of the reference voltage is a pre-charge voltage used, in operation, to bias bit lines and complement bit line bars of the DRAM device. Instability of the reference voltage causes asymmetry in detection of rising and falling edges of the digitized data and control signals, as well as random elongation or truncation of the signals, and, as such, may degrade signal-to-noise ratio and operational performance of the DRAM device.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved method and circuit configuration for digitizing data and control signals in an input buffer of a DRAM device.